Teaching Khaleesi
by fembuck
Summary: Dany asks Doreah to teach her how to make Khal Drogo happy, and in learning how to please the Khal she learns to please herself as well. Dany/Doreah, femslash, explicit. Fic is an extension of a scene present in both the book and the HBO show.


**Title: **Teaching Khaleesi

**Author:** Janine

**Fandom:** Game of Thrones

**Pairing:** Daenerys/Doreah

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Summary:** Dany has asked Doreah to teach her how to make Khal Drogo happy, and in learning how to please the Khal she learns to please herself as well.

**Note:** The dialogue from pages one and two is taken from episode 1x02 "Kingsroad".

xxx

Dany shifted uncertainly as Doreah crawled up the bed towards her and then swung a leg over her body so that she was straddling Dany's waist. Doreah's eyes never left her as the girl moved and Dany found that the prolonged contact was having a strange effect on her. The slave's eyes were warm and kind. They sparkled in the torch light and as she looked at Dany a small, pleasant smile lifted the corners of her lips. Dany liked her face and the expression she wore on it, but it had been her custom for most of her life to avoid eye contact. Over the years she had learned to drop her gaze demurely when challenged with another eyes. All the times she had awoken the dragon inside of Viserys and suffered through his punishments, she had looked him defiantly in the eyes, and so she had come to associate eye contact with trouble.

"No, Khaleesi," Doreah said softly, kindly, as she moved her hands to take hold of Dany's. "You must look in his eyes, always," she whispered, holding Dany's eyes pointedly with her own as she linked their fingers together. "Love comes in the eyes," Doreah related softly, smiling down at Dany gently as she spoke. "It is said that Arygenia of Liese could finish a man with nothing but her eyes."

"Finish a man?" Dany asked distractedly, her voice light and wispy as she stared in Doreah's eyes, mesmerized by the tiny flecks of gold that glittered in them.

Doreah tilted her head to the side in response, watching Dany without speaking. The Khaleesi was inexperienced in the ways of love, but she had experienced the Khal's touch and Doreah knew that if she thought about it for a moment that she would understand her words.

"Oh," Dany gasped a second later, an embarrassed smile touching her lips as she realized what Doreah meant.

Doreah smiled reassuringly and squeezed Dany's fingers with her own. "It is said kings traveled across the world for a night with Arygenia," she began, picking up her story when Dany's embarrassment had faded and her eyes once again looked up at her curiously. "Kings sold their palaces, villages burned," she continued, squeezing Dany's fingers. "They say a thousand men proposed to her and she refused them all," Doreah breathed out as she leaned down, bringing her face closer to Dany's.

Dany's eyes flickered to Doreah's lips as the girl leaned closer to her, and she felt her own part slightly as a shiver ran through her body. If someone had asked her earlier in the day if she thought that it was possible for a woman to command thousands of men she would have laughed and thought them a fool. But as her heart beat more and more quickly beneath her breast, and her eyes traced the lovely contours of Doreah's face, unable to look away from her beauty, Dany could understand how kings and country's could fall at a woman's feet. She was the Dothraki queen, she was Khaleesi, yet at that moment she would have done anything that Doreah asked.

"She sounds like an interesting woman," Dany whispered, her lips curving up a bit nervously as her chest rose and fell more quickly than usual.

Her body felt weak and her skin tingled where she could feel Doreah's body pressed against hers. She felt small as the girl lorded over her, she felt trapped by the weight of her body, but she was not scared. Her position under Doreah made her feel vulnerable, but always protected. She knew that Doreah would not hurt her, she trusted the girl, and found that instead of being anxious about what would follow that she lay waiting in anticipation of what Doreah would choose to do next.

"I don't think that Drogo will like it with me on top," Dany murmured worriedly a moment later.

She liked the feel of Doreah on top of her. Though she did feel small and vulnerable, Doreah's position on top made her seem large and powerful, and that excited Dany. She wanted Doreah to put her hands on her, to touch more of her, to make her even more breathless than she already was, but she knew that Drogo would find no happiness in being made to feel vulnerable or subservient.

"You will **make** him like it, Khaleesi," Doreah whispered, so close to Dany's that the Khaleesi could feel the heat of Doreah's breath on her lips. "Men want something they've never had, and the Dothraki take women like a hound takes a bitch."

Doreah's hips bucked against Dany as she spoke, and Dany gasped softly at the motion of Doreah's hip. The ache that had been building between her legs since Doreah crawled on top of her suddenly turned into throbbing that momentarily robbed Dany of breath.

Doreah had nothing between her legs to push into Dany with, but for the first time in her life someone thrusting against her made her wish for more.

"Are you a slave Khaleesi?" Doreah whispered.

Dany shook her head slowly, trapped by Doreah's eyes and the force of the desire coursing through her. She could not speak. All she could do was gaze up at Doreah and want her, and oh how she wanted. For the first time she really and truly wanted.

Doreah's lips curved up again and the expression made Dany tingle even more between her legs.

Slowly, Doreah moved their joined hands towards her hips and then placed Dany's hands on both sides so that the Khaleesi was holding her. Her hands lingered on Dany's for a moment, uncertain whether the Khaleesi would try to move them, but her worry was unnecessary. Once her hands were placed there, Dany grasped her hips firmly and stroked her thumbs over the warm flesh in her grasp reverently.

Doreah smiled and began to move her hips up and down, riding Dany slowly.

"Then don't make love like a slave," Doreah told the Khaleesi as she stared down at her, still moving her hips as Dany's lips parted and she breathed out audibly, her fingers flexing against Doreah's hips as she stared up at her with wide, wanting eyes.

The throbbing between Dany's legs worsened as Doreah moved above her and she found that it was a struggle to remain still beneath the girl. She wanted to move her hips too. She wanted to thrust up to meet Doreah. She wanted something pressing against her. Doreah moved and Dany wanted, but there was no contact between them where Dany was aching. Doreah's movements promised pleasure, but the girl withheld the touch that would deliver it.

Suddenly Dany surged up, her arm immediately wrapping around Doreah's waist so that she could flip them over, and before she was even fully aware of what she was doing, Dany found herself on top of Doreah, straddling the girl's thigh. Instinctively she pressed her center against the firm muscles of the girl's thigh, and her eyes fluttered shut, a ragged sigh escaped from between her lips as she did.

"Very good Khaleesi," Doreah breathed out, smiling widely as Dany pinned her down. The Khaleesi's hips jerked against her as she stared down at Doreah and Doreah felt her own arousal spike at the naked desire in her eyes. "Out there he is the mighty Khal. But in here he belongs to you," Doreah continued, spreading her legs a little more to make it easier for the Khaleesi to move, offering herself up for Dany's pleasure.

Dany's hips bucked against Doreah's thigh again and she leaned forward, approaching the lips her eyes had not been able to avoid staring at. She wanted to press her lips against Doreah's; she wanted to hold the girl where she was and keep thrusting against her thigh. She wanted to take it harder, to take it until she finished. She wanted to fuck Doreah until they were both sticky with her pleasure.

Dany pulled back suddenly, lifting herself off of Doreah's thigh so that she was simply crouched over the girl.

"I ... I don't think this is the Dothraki way," she stuttered uncertainly, convinced that Drogo would not respond well to her trying to take pleasure from him as she so desperately wanted to take pleasure from Doreah.

Doreah's eyes closed briefly as she breathed in deeply, trying to regain control of her desire. The Khaleesi had been looking at her with such want that she had been certain Dany was going to take her. She had been anticipating Dany taking her. It had been a long time since she had wanted to feel someone pressed against her as much as she wanted Dany and the sudden loss of Dany overwhelmed her for a moment.

Doreah pushed herself up onto her arms, and then, bracing herself with her left arm she reached out for Dany with her right and stroked her fingers tenderly across her cheek.

"If he wanted the Dothraki way," Doreah whispered gently, "then why did he marry you?"

They held each other's eyes for a long moment as Dany processed the girl's words, and then finally Dany released a ragged breath and shifted on the bed, moving to straddle Doreah once more. Doreah lay back once again and Dany moved to draw her thigh between her legs once more, but before she could settle herself down Doreah stopped her.

"Wait," Doreah breathed out.

Dany complied, holding still and Doreah reached out for her, slipping her hands underneath the material of Dany's night dress.

Doreah drew her hands up the Khaleesi's thighs, smiling as Dany gasped and her thigh muscles tensed with the effort it took not to move her hips. Finally she reached the thin material that covered Dany's center and when she did she could not stop a small moan from escaping her lips when she felt how damp with arousal material was.

It had been her intention to remove the garment so that Dany would be able to ride her flesh against flesh, but feeling the Khaleesi's juices made Doreah's fingers itch to be inside of her.

"It will be better practice," Doreah began in a voice that was rougher than it had been moments before, "if you have something inside of you," she continued slipping her fingers beneath Dany's undergarments so that her fingers were touching the Khaleesi's naked center.

"Wha ... oh," Dany grunted, understanding what Doreah meant to do when her fingers began to stroke through the wetness between her thigh. "Yes!" she said eagerly, unable to stop her hips from arching into Doreah's touch. "Please," she breathed out, bucking her hips again.

She had not been waiting for Doreah to put her fingers inside of her, she had not even thought of it before the girl spoke and touched her fingers between her legs, but now that the idea was in her head she found that she wanted it terribly.

"Once I am inside," Doreah said, breathing in deeply when she felt Dany's pussy spasm against her fingers at the sound of her words, "Move your hips as I moved mine earlier."

Dany nodded quickly. Moving her hips would not be a problem. It was taking all of her control not to start moving them as she had seen Doreah do already.

For the first time since her chastity had been taken, Dany was wet when someone sought to enter her and a deep groan of pleasure was torn from her throat as she felt Doreah's finger slip inside of her. The first time the Khal had taken her it had been painful. The following encounters had been uncomfortable though not as agonizing as the first, but it had never felt good to have him go inside of her. This time however, the movement was easy and deeply pleasurable.

"More," Dany breathed out, surprising herself by speaking though Doreah did not seem surprised by the request.

"Yes, Khaleesi," Doreah murmured, and the next time she entered Dany it was with two fingers. "Now, Khaleesi," Doreah breathed out a second later, and without hesitation Dany began to move hips.

Dany's eyes slipped shut as she rode Doreah's fingers, bouncing up and down on them easily. Doreah's fingers where thinner and short than the Khal's manhood was, but when Doreah slipped a third finger inside of her without trouble, Dany thought that if she was similarly lubricated when the Khal took her that she could accommodate him without discomfort as well. She simply needed to be made ready as Doreah had made her ready.

"Very good Khaleesi," Doreah encouraged as Dany began and adapt and find the movements that brought her the most pleasure, circling her with her hips, and pressing down harder at times making quick movement before returning to longer up and down strokes. "Keep going, Khaleesi, that's it."

Dany needed no encouragement. She wasn't sure that she could have stopped even if she wanted to. Her heart thundered in her chest and her pleasure was so intense that tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. She felt a pressure building between her legs and it made her head spin and drove her forward. It made her brace her hands on the pillows at the side of Doreah's head so that she could drive Doreah's fingers into her faster and more forcefully, pushing Doreah deeper inside of her.

The Khaleesi's movement became more frantic and Doreah knew that she was close to finishing but was having trouble. Dany's eyebrows were scrunched together and there was frustration in the grunts falling from her lips as she fucked. She was near but could not send herself over the edge and did not know what to do to tip herself over.

"Khaleesi."

Dany's eyes opened and she looked down at Doreah.

"Please," Dany said immediately, knowing that the girl could help her even though she herself didn't know what she needed.

"Give me your hand," Doreah whispered, struggling to control her own desire to simply flip the Khaleesi over and give her exactly what she wanted.

Her instructions had been to teach the Khaleesi, and as much as she would have liked to simply take Dany in her mouth and finish her with her lips and her tongue, she knew that she had to show the Khaleesi how to find her own pleasure. If she were the Khal she would make it a priority to give Dany release, but she knew that the Khal would only be considered with himself and that if Dany did not learn how to finish herself that she would not get to finish.

Dany desperately didn't want to move her hand because it meant disrupting the rhythm she had set, but Doreah had not steered her wrong thus far so she slowed the pace of her riding slightly and leaned back a little so that she could give one of her hands to Doreah.

"I am going to show you a special spot, Khaleesi," Doreah told her. "It is a spot that brings much pleasure and if you touch it when with the Khal it will help you to finish," Doreah said softly as she brought Dany's hand between her legs and pressed the Khaleesi's thumb to her clit.

Dany's eyes widened and she cried out softly at the touch, her hips jerking down onto Doreah's fingers with renewed urgency.

"Again," she demanded and Doreah smiled up at her before moving Dany's hand again, showing her how to touch herself to bring the most pleasure.

They continued this way for a few minutes, but eventually Doreah removed Dany's hand and replaced it with her own. The Khaleesi was too far gone with pleasure and it was difficult to manoeuvre both of their hands effectively while Dany's thrust against her as feverishly as they did.

When Doreah released her hand, Dany braced it at the side of Doreah's head once more as focused completely on driving the girl's fingers inside of her while Doreah took over manipulation of her clit. As Dany moved up and down, Doreah stroked her clit in tight circles until Dany was whimpering constantly with pleasure.

The Khaleesi's eyes squeezed shut, and bounced even faster for a few moments and then she cried out as her hips drove down sharply onto Doreah's fingers, driving them deeply inside of her before her inner-muscles clamped down on Doreah's fingers and her orgasm took hold of her.

Dany released a shuddering breath and collapsed against Doreah, breathing heavily as her body trembled and twitched through aftershocks that kept her clenching and unclenching around the fingers Doreah still had inside of her.

"Thank you," Dany breathed out, clutching at Doreah with what little strength she had left in her arms.

Tears fell from her eyes again as she struggled to catch her breath, but she didn't care. She felt too good to worry about anything.

"Thank you," Dany sighed again, pressing her lips against Doreah's neck gratefully.

She hadn't known that it could feel like that, that it could feel so good, that it could feel good at all. Ser Jorah had told her that it would get better but she had not believed him. Doreah made her believe. Doreah gave her hope. Her body was capable of receiving pleasure. Even if it never felt as good with Drogo as it had with Doreah, if she was able to attain even a fraction of what she just felt with him then she no longer needed to dread nightfall.

Doreah pressed her lips to the top of the Khaleesi's head and wrapped her arms around the girl, allowing Dany to snuggle against her. The Khaleesi was a sweet girl, and it pleased Doreah to finally see her happy.

A few minutes later Dany's breathing returned to normal and her limbs had regained enough strength that she was able push herself up on her hand so that she could gaze down at Doreah.

"You are a very good teacher," Dany said softly as she smiled down at the girl.

"You are a very good student, Khaleesi," Doreah responded returning Dany's smile as she reached up to tuck a few strands of errant white hair behind Dany's ear.

"Is there more to learn?" Dany asked.

Her mind was still foggy with the pleasure she had just been given which made it difficult for her to imagine that anything could feel better than what she had just experienced, yet instinctively she knew that her body was capable of much more.

"Oh yes, Khaleesi," Doreah replied lowering her eyes to Dany's covered chest before allowing her gaze to shift up to her full, pink lips. "I have not even shown you how one can use their mouth," Doreah breathed out, already looking forward to taking the Khaleesi's pink nipples between her lips and sucking them to hardness, already anticipating being able to place her mouth on the Khaleesi's center and sucking her juices from her, not to mention that she had not even properly kissed the Khaleesi yet.

"Mouth," Dany breathed out, staring at Doreah's lips as she spoke, thinking that she would very much like to feel them against her own. "Will you teach me?" she asked.

"Yes, Khaleesi," Doreah promised stroking Dany's cheek tenderly. "I will teach you everything I know."

Dany's lips curved up into a smile as she gazed down at Doreah, and for the first time since Doreah had met the Khaleesi, her smile reached her eyes.

The End


End file.
